


Soulmates

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Criminal John Murphy, M/M, Police Officer Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy Blake and John Murphy are soulmates.Bellamy is an officer.Murphy is a criminal.





	Soulmates

“I assume you remember your rights?” Bellamy said as he tightened the cuffs around Murphy’s wrists and walked him to the side of the cruiser. He opened the door and helped Murphy into the backseat, rolling his eyes at the way Murphy’s eyes lingered on his body.

“I need to shut up and wait for a free lawyer, right?” Murphy asked smugly as he adjusted himself and rested his head against the headrest behind him. He watched Bellamy through the mirror and bit his lower lip, his blue eyes flickering across Bellamy’s face.

“Exactly.” Bellamy started the car and turned off into the main road.

This wasn’t the first time he had arrested Murphy, and if history was anything to learn from it wouldn’t be the last. Today had been for petty vandalism, but his usual arrests differed every time. Sometimes he was caught driving under the influence, sometimes he was picking a fight in public, sometimes he was setting things on fire. He was unpredictable, probably dangerous, but not with Bellamy. With Bellamy, he was docile.

“I miss you.” Murphy said as his eyes dropped to his lap. His pale cheeks tinted pink and his feet shuffled against the car floor.

Bellamy hesitated. “I miss you, too.”

 

When Bellamy had first met Murphy, he was a fifteen-year-old delinquent whose mother had just died. They had run his soul mark through the system and found Bellamy. There was an age difference – three years – but he was all Murphy had.

He could remember walking into the police prescient, escorted by two officers, and trying to avoid all the confused and piteous looks being thrown his way. When he was led into an interrogation room, he began to wonder what was going on. Then he saw Murphy.

He was dressed in a distressed grey t-shirt, a thermal long sleeve underneath with his thumbs sticking out the side of he sleeves, and a pair of cargo trousers filled with the essentials for any kid living on the streets at the time. His brown hair was long, dropping next to his eyes and parted out of the way of sight, and covered in dirt. His eyes, so clear and beautiful, glared up at Bellamy like he was the one problem in his life.

“Bellamy,” One of the officers said, “This is John Murphy. He’s your soulmate.”

 

Bellamy led Murphy through the station by his elbow. He heard the familiar sound of snickers and humourless jokes being thrown their way. Whenever he brought Murphy in it was like this. His fellow officers would always laugh at the two of them, like it was their personal joke or something. Bellamy usually kept his mouth shut while Murphy glared at everyone around him.

Sitting at his desk, Bellamy began collecting the appropriate paperwork while Murphy took a seat and clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Can I have something to eat?” He said randomly.

Bellamy looked up in confusion. “What?”

“I’m hungry,” Murphy said, “Can I have something to eat?”

Bellamy paused and checked to make sure no one was listening. “I’ll get you something later.” He whispered before beginning his paperwork. He tried not to notice the way Murphy smiled at him softly.

 

Ever since they met, Bellamy and Murphy had kept each other at arms distance. Bellamy could tell that Murphy didn’t trust him, that he didn’t like, but that wasn’t his problem. His problem came from Murphy’s complete lack of interest in him. He didn’t speak, or listen, or even seem to notice when they were in a room together. So, Bellamy had started doing the same.

Now they seemed to live in a never-ending cycle of awkwardness and staring. Until one day, when Murphy suddenly barged into Bellamy’s room and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him forward and kissing him before Bellamy could say a word.

When they separated, their breath heavy and quick, Bellamy stared down at Murphy like he was something extraordinary. He noticed just how pink Murphy’s lips were, just how soft his hair could be, and just how bright his eyes could shine. He took Murphy’s face in between his hands and pulled him into another kiss, softer and filled with something neither of them could explain.

Bellamy smiled when they pulled away.

“I don’t know what this means.” Murphy said honestly, his voice hard and defensive.

Bellamy laughed. “Neither do I.”

 

Murphy chewed on the greasy burger and sighed as the warmth filled his stomach. He licked the sauce and juice from his lips before taking another large bite of the food Bellamy had brought for him. He took a long gulp from his drink and let out a deep breath as he finally felt his hunger and thirst begin to disappear.

Murphy looked at Bellamy from the corner of his eye and smiled as he saw the older man playing with the sleeve of his jacket. It was a nervous habit he had from childhood, according to his sister, and one of the many things Murphy found charming about Bellamy. He wasn’t shy, but there weren’t many people in the world he could be vulnerable with.

“Thank you,” Murphy said, “For the food. And for everything else.”

Bellamy nodded. “It’s okay.” He said.

Murphy knew how uncomfortable it made Bellamy to do what he did. Fix the documents and lie in his reports about what Murphy was doing to survive. He was a criminal. He broke the law and did what he had to do to survive. All because he was too stubborn.

Leaning across to the driver’s seat, Murphy pressed a quick kiss against Bellamy’s cheek and whispered, “I am so sorry.”

Bellamy closed his eyes and gulped. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “Don’t apologise,” He said, “You don’t need to apologise.”

 

“Bellamy, I love you.” Murphy said as he took Bellamy’s face into his hands and smiled.

Bellamy bit his lip. “I love you, too.”

 

They separated because it was the easiest thing to do. Bellamy couldn’t leave the force, and Murphy couldn’t leave crime. Bellamy was an officer of the law, and Murphy was a criminal. Even if the universe said otherwise, there was no way their relationship would survive.

Bellamy walked Murphy out of the prescient. His hands were shaking so he kept them in his pockets. His chest hurt so he tried not to breathe for too long. His head was pounding so he walked slowly. It wasn’t to spend more time with Murphy. It couldn’t be to spend more time with Murphy.

“Do you need a ride home?” He offered as they stopped next to his cruiser.

Bellamy looked up slowly and took in Murphy’s tired eyes and dull skin. He wasn’t sleeping properly. He wasn’t taking care of himself. Bellamy always used to make sure he took care of himself.

Now he couldn’t.

Murphy shook his head. “No, no I’m good.” He said quietly.

“You going to walk or…” Bellamy asked.

Murphy nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to walk.” He said, “I’ll…I’ll try not to see you too soon.” He bit his lip and turned away, walking slowly.

If Bellamy reached out now, he could still stop him. If he called out his name, he could still stop him. If he just tried, he could still stop him. But Bellamy wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t try to ask Murphy to be someone he wasn’t. Murphy didn’t deserve that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
